clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive Dump
bytes Archive in 30,000 bytes Please click here to contact me!. Reply to the last reply. :) Hiya Penguin-Pal! Thanks SO much for responding so fast! When I say digital design, I mean get pictures of Club Penguin, and putting them in one place and creating artwork. Like placing them in a cool way. So, my question is, can I get some of the pictures of Club Penguin from Club Penguin Wiki? Have a WONDERFUL day! -Ocean6100 Vandal Alert Hi Penguin-Pal, Please block this user, he vandalised: user:71.13.35.51 Thank you, Music Hey P-P,It's me Ally, I was wandering how do you put music on your user page? Please let me know by sending me a letter in my talk page. THANKS ^_^ Alabama67 Your sandbox Hello Penguin Pal, I finished my quiz. Can you now delete my quiz from your sandbox? Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 05:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) PS. How do you add music? I have been threatened "I'm going to find out where you live and you are going to pay for kicking me. Have a good night Roger" I got to this by saying I don't like one direction, he then called me a "but" I kicked him. I recieved the message from this user: user:Houseofanubisfanforever55 hey thanks for the award man! -- why must thy change? for i am a rollback ' 22:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 04:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oops sorry Sorry, I was testing it out for myself, I wanted to give it to Psaro or Blast. Whatever you said Sorry. I just told that person (if it was the right guy) that the wiki was a joke, and he can delete it I wont care. And then he starts apoligizes and starts saying how he hates wikis that break the rules. My life is horrible, my day is already ruined, --UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 16:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! I just have one more question... Hiya Penguin-Pal! Thanks for helping me out back there. I think I have finally figured transparency out. However, whenever I asked about getting pictures from the wiki, I meant other things than the logo. I mean like this picture for example: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Nova_Helmet?image=NovaHelmetImage-png Thanks again! --Ocean6100 >:( Can you get on the chat i cant it just goes blank :( but on other wikias it dose not go blank >:( Chat Hello Penguin Pal please come on chat., Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 21:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Penguin-Pal On some account chat is down just to let you know... - User:Rule666 Rollback Hello Penguin-Pal, Can i be a rollback since one slot is open? Also Pucho00 nominated me for Wall of fame and shrimpPin said yes But he could not nominate me on the nominate page. If you have questions of what i do ask him thamk you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 23:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) STF You like Strike Force Heroes, right? Chihang told me that. Platinum (remember him?) and chihang made a new wiki called Strike Force Heroes wiki. Please vote for me! Chihang also voted for me, and I'm a huge lead. Chihang is looking forward to promoting me, but he is saying that he stands by democracy. Please help me achieve my goal! Vote Here!, http://strikeforceheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:2012_Admin_Elections Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 00:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Bsyew Hello Penguin-Pal. I ask you to nominate Bsyew into the Wall of Fame. He is a really good user and has detected many vandals and reported them. Pucho00 out ---- --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'''- 23:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) chat come on chat, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 05:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC)